mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pilz-Königreich
Das Pilz-Königreich ist ein Land, in dem viele bekannte Ortschaften der Mario-Spiele liegen. Die Bewohner sind hauptsächlich Toads (Pilzmenschen), in manchen Regionen trifft man aber auch auf Dinosaurier, wie den Yoshis, oder Rex. Regiert wird es von der jungen Prinzessin Peach, wobei diese jedoch ein Mensch und kein Pilz ist. Im Gegensatz zu den Toads gibt es nur wenige Menschen. Das Pilz-Königreich ist von anderen Staaten, wie dem Bohnenland im Südwesten umgeben. Von diesem ist als einzigem bekannt, dass es direkte Grenzen zum Königreich besitzt. Selbst besteht es ebenfalls aus mehreren Provinzen, bzw. Inseln, wie der Pilzinsel (Festland), wo die Hauptstadt Stadt Toad Town liegt, Yoshi's Island, Rohlingen, Isla Delfino und vielen mehr. In Toad Town, der Hauptstadt des Reiches, steht der Pilz-Palast, der die Hauptresidenz von Prinzessin Peach ist. Bowser versucht immer wieder aufs neue, den Pilz-Palast und damit das gesamte Pilz-Königreich zu übernehmen, doch Mario ist ihm FAST immer überlegen und schafft es so Bowser an seinen bösen Machenschaften zu hindern. Trotz Marios Bemühungen ist das wunderschöne Pilz-Königreich (obwohl es die unterschiedlichsten klimatischen Bedingungen beinhaltet) nahezu permanent von irgend welchen Gegnern wie Gumbas, Koopas, oder vielen anderen Schergen aus Bowsers Armee, infiltriert, da diese sich überall perfekt an das Klima angepasst haben. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. 300px|thumb|Auf dem Weg zum Schloss Viele Jahre nach der Shroob Invasion führte König Bowser seinen ersten verheerenden Angriff gegen das Pilz-Königreich aus. Durch die dunkle Koopa-Magie, verwandelte Bowser viele Königreich Bürger in Blöcke, Pilze, und andere Gegenstände. Als Bowser jedoch merkte, dass Prinzessin Peach die Macht hat, seinen Fluch zu brechen, nahm er sie und sieben weitere ihrer Toads gefangen und sperrte sie in Schlössern, die im Königreich verteilt sind, ein. Mario und Luigi hörten bald von der Notlage im Pilz-Königreich. Schnell kamen sie zum Königreich und begannen, im Auftrag der arbeitsunfähigen Bürger, die Feinde zu besiegen. Die beiden reisten zu jeden der Schlösser und fanden jedes Mal einen falschen Bowser auf, der immer sagte: "The Princess is in another castle", jedoch konnte immer ein Toad gerettet werden. Im achten Schloss schließlich war Prinzessin Peach. Nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde, floh er mit seiner Armee aus dem Pilz-Königreich. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Nicht lange nach seiner Niederlage, griff Bowser das Königreich erneut an. Wieder entführte er die Prinzessin und nahm sie mit in sein Schloss. Da viele seiner Fallen wirkungslos waren, wurden neue Taktiken eingesetzt. So waren Bloopers in der Lage zu fliegen und Piranha Pflanzen kamen immer wieder aus ihren Rohren. Zu dem waren neben den normalen Pilzen, jetzt auch Gift-Pilze zu finden. Trotz alle dem, konnte Prinzessin Peach erneut von Mario & Luigi gerettet werden. Super Mario Bros. 3 frame|Karte mit den Schlössern Bowsers nächster Angriff auf das Pilz-Königreich war ausgefallener. Mit der Hilfe seiner Kinder, den Koopalingen, verzauberte er die sieben Schlösser in der Pilzwelt. Um Mario und Luigi zu locken, entführte er noch Prinzessin Peach in seine Festung. Doch wieder einmal haben es die Klempner geschafft, die Prinzessin zu retten, und das Pilz-Königreich vor Bowser zu schützen. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 Nachdem dieser Hilfe retteten Mario und Prinzessin Toadstool vor der Smithy-Gang und fuhren im ersten Mario Kart Wettbewerb. Nachdem sich Bowser so lange zurückhielt, war es nicht abzusehen, dass Bowser die Prinzessin wieder entführt. Die Zeit der Hoffnung, dass Bowser nie wieder die Prinzessin entführt, wurde durch den Angriff von Bowser auf den Pilz-Palast vernichtet, wo Bowser direkt angriff, alle Sterne in Welten versteckte oder sie an Untertanen weiter gab, und die Prinzessin zu entführen. Die meisten Power-Sterne wurden ausserhalb des Schlosses versteckt, doch einige auch im Schloss. Peach und die Toads konnten keine Infomationen über die Entführung in die Aussenwelt überbringen. Ganz zufällig aber hatte Peach Mario eingeladen, um mit ihm Kuchen zu essen. So machte sich Mario auf, um die Prinzessin zu besuchen. Doch er fand ein leeres Schloss vor, Nur ein Toad berichtete ihm von dem Überfall. So machte sich Mario auf, um alle 120 Power-Sterne wieder zu finden. Super Mario Sunshine Peach, Toadsworth, Mario und einige Toads fliegen nach Isla Delfino, die Urlaubsinsel im Pilz-Königreich schlechthin. Schnell müssen sie merken, dass ein Unruhestifter, der Mario sehr ähnlich sieht, auf der Insel sein Unwesen treibt. Ganz Piazza Delfino, sonst ein schöner Urlaubsort, ist verschmutzt. Es wird sich später herausstellen, dass Mario Morgana, der sich später als Bowsers Sohn Bowser Jr. enttarnen wird, nahezu die ganze Insel mit Hilfe eines Pinsels bekritzelt hat. Mario wird dazu verdonnert, die ganze Insel komplett zu säubern, was er natürlich tut. Dreckweg 08/17, eine Erfindung aus dem Hause I. Gidd, hilft ihm dabei sehr. Als ob die Reinigung der Insel nicht genug wäre, wird Peach nach Parco Fortuna und schließlich nach Collina Korona entführt. Im letzteren Kurs wartet Bowser mit Bowser Jr., die bei einem Bad gestört werden. Mario besiegt den König der Koopas, nimmt dabei aber Verluste in Kauf: Dreckweg 08/17 stürzt auf den Boden und geht kaputt. Die Toads kümmern sich aber um Dreckweg und reparieren ihn wieder. Bowser versucht seinen Sohn, dem er die ganze Zeit einreden wollte, Peach sei seine Mutter, über Prinzessin Toadstool aufzuklären, doch der weiß schon, dass Peach nicht seine Mutter ist. Bowser Jr. gelobt, das Erbe seines Vaters irgendwann anzutreten. So bleibt so gut wie alles wie vorher. Super Mario Galaxy Alle 100 Jahre findet das Sternenstaubfest statt, so war es auch dieses Mal der Fall. Das ganze Pilz-Königreich war glücklich, jeder sammelte Sternenteile. Peach und ihre Toad Guards blickten über das Königreich. Peach wartete auf Mario, um sich mit ihm das Fest anzuschauen. Wie immer wurde aber das Königreich von Bowser angegriffen, welcher Peach mit ihrem Schloss entführte. Bowsers Plan war, jedes kleine Stück von der Galaxie zu beherrschen. Mario fand sich selbst auch im Weltall, au einem Planeten. Einige Zeit später war er so weit, das Zentrum des Universums zu erreichen und Bowser zu besiegen. Mario besiegte Bowser und befreite Peach. Dann aber, durch die Explosion der Bowser-Planeten, entstand ein schwarzes Loch, welches alles einsaugte und alles zerstörte. Rosalina aber meinte später, die Galaxie wurde rekonstruiert. Später erwachten Mario, Peach und Bowser auf einem Planteten mit dem Schloss von Peach darauf, das Pilz-Königreich existiert wieder, und Mario schrie in den Himmel: "Welcome! Welcome New Galaxy! Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch dieses mal war wieder ein Sternenstaubfest. Auch diesmal wurde Mario eingeladen und die Prinzessin wurde entführt. Doch diesmal nicht von einem kleinen, sondern von einem großen Bowser. Dieser wollte ein Riesen-Königreich herstellen, extra groß für ihn. Mario besiegt am Ende Bowser schließlich und Mario und Peach kehren friedlich auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurück. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser frame|Karte in [[Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser]] Das Pilz-Königreich wird erneut bedroht, nicht von Bowser, sondern wieder von Krankfried. Dieser hat schon das gesamte Reich eingenommen. Doch Mario & Luigi gelingt es trotzdem, ihn im Schloss von Prinzessin Peach zu besiegen. Dabei wurde die ganze Weltkarte komplett überarbeitet und seine Orte wurden nach Krankheiten benannt. Die wichtigsten Orte, nämlich der Pilz-Palast, Toad Town und Bowsers Festung gibt es hier aber auch. Währung Münzen oder auch Normale Münzen (Gelbe Münzen) dienen als Währung des Pilz-Königreichs. Man findet sie in Blöcken und manchmal auch in versteckten Räumen. Orte im Königreich Spezies im Pilz-Königreich * Toad * Mensch * Koopa * Gumba * Buu Huu * Yoshi * Piranha-Pflanze * Pinguin * Shy Guy * Bob-omb * Abroxa * Maus * Cheep-Cheep * Blooper * Mii Beschützer des Pilz-Königreiches * Mario - Der Held des Pilz-Königreichs, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Luigi * Luigi - Der Held des Pilz-Königreichs, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Mario * Prinzessin Peach - Die Prinzessin des Königreichs * Toad - Untertanen der Prinzessin * Toadsworth - Der Kanzler der Prinzessin * Yoshi - Freundliche Dinos, die größtenteils im Dinosaur Land leben * Twink - Ein kleiner Stern, der im Sternenhafen lebt * Mallow - Der Prinz vom Nimbie Land * Geno - ein Sternenkrieger in der Gestalt einer Puppe aus Holz * Gumbario - Ein Gumba, der ein großer Fan von Mario ist * Kooper - Ein Koopa, dessen Panzer von Mario gerettet wurde * Bombette - Ein rosa Bob-omb, die von den Koopa-Brüdern gefangen genommen wurde * Parakarry - Der Postbote des Königreichs * Lady Buu - Die Besitzerin der Buu Huu Villa * Watt - Ein Großschein, die in Shy Guys Spielzeugkiste lebt * Sushie - Die Aufpasserin der Yoshi-Kinder von Lavalava-Eiland * Lakilester - Ein Lakitu ,der in den Blütenfeldern lebt * Hohe Sterne - Die hohen Sterne, die Wünsche erfüllen können: ** Nobelstar - Der älteste der hohen Sterne ** Mamar - Eine der hohen Sterne ** Professar - Einer der hohen Sterne ** Muskular - Einer der hohen Sterne ** Misstar - Eine der hohen Sterne ** Klevastar - Eine der hohen Sterne ** Friedstar - Einer der hohen Sterne * Gumbrina - Eine Archäologin, die an der Gumba-Universität studierte * Koopio - Ein Koopa, der in Blütenweiler lebt * Aerona - Ein Wolkengeist, die sich durch ihre Auftritte im Theater auszeichnet * Mini-Yoshi - Ein kleiner Yoshi, der in der Falkenheim-Arena aus seinem Ei geschlüpft ist * Barbara - Die jüngste des Schattentrios * Bart-omb - Ein Seemann, der bei der Expedition von Isla Corsaria dabei war * Nagerine - Die Leiterin eines Orden-Shops * Toadbert - Ein Diener der Prinzessin, der über vieles Bescheid weiß. * Kersti - Eine Stickerfee in Gestalt einer silbernen Krone, welche auf die Royalsticker aufpassen soll. * Wiggler (Charakter) - Ein freundlicher Wiggler der im Wald lebt. Gegner des Pilz-Königreiches * Bowser - Er probiert immer wieder das Pilz-Königreich zu erobern. * Donkey Kong - Er ist der älteste Feind des Pilz-Königreiches. * Krankfried - Er versuchte, das Pilz-Königreich mit modernen Technologien zu übernehmen. * Koopa-Truppe - Das sind Bowsers Schergen. * König Buu-Huu- Er nahm Mario in einer Villa gefangen und einmal sperrte er auch Luigi weg. Nachbar-Königreiche *Sarasaland *Blumen-Königreich (nur in Die große Aktion zur Rettung der Prinzessin) *Bohnenland Maßeinheiten *Zentimeter *Montymeter Name in anderen Sprachen * Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Ort aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Ort aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Ort aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Ort aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Ort aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Ort aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Ort aus Luigi's Mansion